


结契

by UchihaHaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dark, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Uchiha Madara, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 架空，大概设定是宇智波一族是吸血鬼，千手一族控制着木叶。保留了写轮眼和通灵兽的设定，但能力都有削弱和篡改，总而言之不要认真。时间线和原作完全不同。分级E，含比较暴力的性爱，只比G向弱那么一点。宇智波祖传神经病有。有鸣佐、少量斑扉提及。整篇文都挺有病的……
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	结契

**Author's Note:**

> 架空，大概设定是宇智波一族是吸血鬼，千手一族控制着木叶。保留了写轮眼和通灵兽的设定，但能力都有削弱和篡改，总而言之不要认真。
> 
> 时间线和原作完全不同。
> 
> 分级E，含比较暴力的性爱，只比G向弱那么一点。宇智波祖传神经病有。
> 
> 有鸣佐、少量斑扉提及。整篇文都挺有病的……

两个男人穿过长廊。走廊铺着厚重的地毯，他们的脚步几乎没有发出声音。没有灯光，墙壁上隔几米点着一盏蜡烛，一扇扇门在黯淡的烛光下若隐若现。

“吸血鬼这种东西很难对付，只是被它们的指甲划一下就会有不小的麻烦；不怕兵器，很难弄死……当然了，弱点也很明显，”走在前面的哂笑着为后面的人介绍，“只饿上两天，它们就连纸都抓不破，更别说伤人了。就是把手伸进它们嘴里，都咬不动。”

黑发男人不置可否，沉默着跟他七拐八弯到了走廊最深处的一扇门前，带路人摸出一把银钥匙插进锁孔里，锁舌转动的声音在走廊里回响，传入深不可测的阴影中去。

“看，这就是前几天抓到的吸血鬼……这么漂亮的可是难得一见，不少老爷想提前拿下，连波风水门都给了信号；但既然您开口了，还有谁敢造次？”他一边推开门一边陪笑道。房间正中央摆着一个铁笼子，里面用锁链拴着一个皮肤雪白的男子。他虚弱极了，低垂着头靠在铁栏杆上，看不清面容。

斑开了第一句口：“辛苦你了。”

男人没来得及回复一句客套话就倒在了血泊里；斑直接用指甲切开了他的喉咙。他把尸体拖到铁笼前，一手拉弯栏杆，把里面的男子拽了出来。接着他抬起虚弱的吸血鬼的下巴，让手上的血滴进他的嘴里。

血液唤醒了他。他黑色的双眼瞬间变得赤红，抓过斑的手贪婪地舔舐。待手上的血舔干净，他又埋首到地上的尸体颈间吸食。

“真难看啊，佐助，”斑讥讽道，“沦落到这种地步。”

恢复力气的吸血鬼眼里的红光已经暗了下去。他从地上站起来，奴隶的短布衣服挂在身上晃荡。

“你给我的任务是潜入千手家带走九尾，这是我的策略。”小辈毫不领情，眉毛甚至蹙了起来，“还差一步就能成功，你为什么来碍事？”

“哼，一个鸡都掐不死的废物能有什么作用？”

“别的吸血鬼可能确实如此，但你明知道我是装的。别小看宇智波，这句话用不着我对你说吧，宇智波斑？”

为达成目的，佐助确实不择手段。哪怕是被银器钉入身体、被当作奴隶贩卖……这不要命的个性倒是在族里声名远扬。自从吸血鬼被木叶归入剿灭对象、他的亲大哥鼬被杀害后，这个不大起眼的次子突然大放光彩，一跃成为族里的重要人物；斑第一次亲自给他下任务时，暗暗吓了一跳。

有人曾向他提及这个宇智波佐助长相酷似斑故去的弟弟泉奈，因此斑更能一眼看出，佐助状似无波澜的面孔底下藏着怎样的疯狂。这是把危险的刀子，而原先鼬是他的鞘。

他没有回答佐助的问题。不，他的虚弱不全是装的。宇智波的血脉能忍受两天的饥饿，甚至三天、四天；可是五天、六天呢？更别提束缚他的银锁链和两手腕上钉入的银扣。

漩涡家的九尾小子对他有私情，也许会去除他的束缚，可能还会让他进食，恢复力量，佐助打的显然也是这个主意；可是波风水门不是省油的灯，更别提千手两兄弟……扉间一定会把他弄去做人体实验，研究出个什么对宇智波秘术之类的东西。

外界并不知道宇智波一族的吸血鬼身份，扉间的政策是暗中剿灭——泉奈就是死于千手扉间之手。斑可不允许他手上有第二个宇智波。

“任务中止，跟我走。你在干傻事。”

“知道么，”佐助老实地跟着他往外走，斑走得很快，他不得不小跑着才能跟上，“你表现得不太像你。”

见斑不言语，他继续道：“我可从没听说过你会去干涉族人的任务。一般来说，你的作风是让做错了决策的宇智波自食苦果，事后再去和敌人交涉。”

斑停下脚步。佐助停在他后面两个身位。

“你想说我对你有私情？”

年下者挑了下眉：“我没这么说。”

“你却是这个意思。从小就是万人迷，是不是？”斑转身将佐助推到墙上，膝盖顶进他腿间把他控制在自己和墙中间。出于对危险的本能反应，佐助的眼睛又变红了，比他故作冷静的表情更忠实地反映了他的恐惧。“我当然可以不管你，哪怕你的资质确实不错……但你要是顶着这张脸被千手家的看不起，我不会原谅你。”

“因为你弟弟被千手扉间杀了？”

下一秒他的喉咙就被足以掐断脖子的力度按住了；事实上，如果是普通人，脖子确实已经断了。斑从牙缝里往外蹦字：“你最好管好你的嘴。”

佐助还是面无表情，哪怕脸和脖子因为窒息充血发红。他慢慢地、艰难地吐字：“我听说过我长得像你弟弟……不过你可半点不像我哥。”

“他们都死于木叶手下。我会不计一切代价复仇，你为什么拦我？你不恨他们吗？还是说传言说真的，你根本不在乎宇智波泉奈死了，因为你需要他的眼睛？”

这番话足以让斑当即掐死他。刚刚恢复体力的吸血鬼不可能对抗一个盛怒的宇智波斑，可是斑出乎意料地松开了手。佐助鲜红的眼睛里浮现出繁复的花纹，毫无疑问是和他同样的眼睛。

“你所谓的代价，就是死得难看且毫无价值，白白浪费了你哥哥的眼睛。”斑说，“就这么杀了你太浪费。但你实在是太蠢，只会给我添麻烦……我想到该怎么处理你了。”

他俯首咬在佐助肩头。吸血鬼的血液凝滞，并不是食物的最佳选择，但始祖血统给了这种行为特别的意义。这是结契，和始祖结契的吸血鬼将会服从始祖的意志，而且只能接受始祖本人的血液；这也是为什么不能和太多吸血鬼结契的原因。吸血鬼的血液不够有活力，要维持另一个吸血鬼的力量则需要多得多的血。

佐助知道这意味着什么。他还能保留自己的意志，并且只有斑“下令”的时候才需要服从；但同样的，只要下令了，哪怕斑让他放弃复仇，他也只能放弃。

结契的过程很漫长。斑需要吸走他一定量的血，再用自己的血补充，仪式才算结束。佐助被斑双眼的束缚能力困得动弹不得，能做的只有咒骂。

他能感到自己的身体因为失血渐渐脱力、失去温度，眼前一阵阵发黑，皮肤干瘪下去——就像刚刚那个可怜的男人一样。那家伙的血味道并不太好，但那竟然就是他喝到的最后一次人血了。

意识快消散时，斑开始注入血液。温度渐渐回到他的身体，他甚至觉得自己在烧起来。随着注入的血液越来越多，那阵热度越发难以忍受；太热了，好像千万根银针不间断地刺进身体。

“住手，斑……”他没意识到自己开始哀求，“好烫……住手……”

要融化了。

斑松开獠牙，任佐助滑落到地上。斑上下打量了瘫坐的吸血鬼，目光落在他短衣下雪白的大腿上。

“这里不错。”他戏谑道，用食指蘸血点在腿根上。那里慢慢浮现出一个黑色图腾，正是斑眼睛的花纹。

“下令”需要他使用眼睛里的一个术，所以并不是每时每刻都能操控佐助。但是命令却没有时效性，也就是他的每个命令作用时间都是无限，哪怕他死了。一般来说，结契者做的第一件事是下令不让对方杀死自己，但斑不打算这么做。一方面因为他有不被杀死的自信，另一方面，他其实并不那么热衷于制作一个傀儡。

佐助过了一会儿恢复了清醒。他没有马上扑过来要和他打一架，变回黑色的双眼晦暗不明地瞪着他。斑站起身往外走去。佐助默默跟上。

他后悔挑衅斑吗？佐助分神思索。斑故意让他去做跟木叶沾不上边的任务，甚至是羞辱他的任务。比如接待地位尊贵的客人。斑是这么对他说的：“你不是对自己的魅力很自豪么？好好使用。”

他下了令。所以佐助无所不用其极地引诱这位前来商讨的砂隐高层，还不能暴露自己宇智波的身份，毕竟太过掉价；斑介绍他是宇智波家私养的艺伎。他穿着繁复的黑色和服，袖子和衣摆绣满了大团大团的绣球花。砂隐的手就从衣摆中间伸进去，抚摸他的大腿。

“你会跳舞吗？”砂隐问他。

“不会。”

“三味线？”

“不会。”

男人轻笑一声，埋首到他脖子附近贪婪地嗅闻：“那你可不是什么艺伎……让我看看你擅长什么。”

佐助抬腿坐到他胯上，分开膝盖，装作不经意地暴露出大片腿上的肌肤。他慢慢趴到砂隐胸口，臀部在砂隐胯间的鼓包上前后磨蹭。

砂隐笑着把和服从他肩上拉下。

斑看着。他知道佐助知道他在看。他也不清楚自己为什么喜欢逼佐助做这种事，可能他比自己以为的更在意这个年轻的宇智波，不过并非关怀方面的在意。富岳和美琴要是知道族长派给他们十六岁的小儿子这样的任务可能会疯掉，斑愉快地想。

他从来不会把泉奈和任何人搞混，所以做这种事完全没有心理负担。他很有余裕地想，要是佐助不是个天赋异禀的宇智波，这说不定确实是最适合他的工作——哪怕痛恨着在无谓的事情上浪费复仇的时机，他还是这么适合性爱。

斑自己对上佐助没有兴趣。佐助说过“你可半点不像我哥”，这句话微妙地冒犯了他——鼬是他的鞘，现在鼬不在了，难道他宇智波斑没有办法控制他了不成？

房间里的呻吟声大了起来。砂隐掐着佐助的腰向上挺动，佐助的短发卡不住头饰，簪子落了一地，只留一根穗子随着动作疯狂地摇动。

他们结束后，佐助随便把衣领拉好，向门的方向走来。这扇门连接着隔壁的房间，斑就在这里。

佐助把门从背后关上。斑没有抬头看他，顾自喝茶。

“与其看着，为什么不命令我对你做同样的事？”他听见佐助问。

“我对你没想法，”他回答，“要来杯茶吗？”

佐助一脚踢开了茶托，在他作出反应之前，跪坐下去拽过他的领子，让两人的嘴唇撞到一起。斑的牙齿被撞得生疼，佐助还在野蛮地侵犯他的口腔。野蛮，但并非没有技巧；斑拉住他的头发调整了角度，夺走主导权，撕咬着另一人的嘴唇。

他们终于分开时，两人唇齿上都沾满了被舌尖抹开的血。斑嗤笑，说：“疯子。”

“和你一样，恶趣味老头。”佐助又爬过来骑在他大腿上。斑把他掼倒在榻榻米上，扼住喉咙。

“你真的很喜欢骑乘。”他说。

“你真的很喜欢玩窒息。”佐助回敬。

“我确实喜欢。”

他收紧手指。佐助咳嗽了两声，环在他腰上的腿挣扎着动了几下。直到佐助的眼神有点涣散，他才松开手指，满意地欣赏他留下的红色指印。

操进去之后，他又做了两次；佐助在窒息的状态下会缩紧后面，声音也变得支离破碎，斑从没想过破坏是这么让人满足的一件事。吸血鬼的身体耐玩得很，捏断几根骨头也能复原，就是被捅了心脏，短期内喝到血液也不会死。何况佐助只能喝他的血，这意味着斑可以为所欲为，对他做一切想做的事。

想必他知道自己对佐助的在意从何而来了。他们是同一种人，可以说是一对相称的疯子。

佐助的眼神写明了让他随便做什么，甚至是期待能被做什么。斑感觉手心发烫。他轻柔地摸到佐助的手腕，猛一用力，关节发出清脆的断裂声。佐助的声音滞了一下，眼里红光一闪。斑慢慢转动他断掉的手腕，骨头发出令人牙酸的声响。他能感受到裹住自己的肉壁痉挛般地缩紧，佐助吃痛的喘息不绝于耳。

“他没射在你里面。”斑说。

“没有，我不喜欢被难闻的人内射。”佐助嘶着气说。他的手腕已经被放开了，正在缓慢地愈合。

“我闻起来怎么样？”

“……”

斑不介意他的沉默。他抽出来撸动几下，射在自己手上，接着把手送到佐助嘴边。

“开饭时间。”他说。

佐助张开嘴露出獠牙，咬破指尖吮吸。

斑又重新开始给他派高难度的任务。

“你要九尾做什么？”拿到和之前同一个任务时，佐助问道。

“千手一系擅长和灵兽缔结契约，然后获取能力，和我们宇智波先获得能力再结契相反。九尾是我之前的通灵兽，我要拿回来。”

“我把鸣人带回来，他会怎样？”

“会死，这是当然的。为了和有主的灵兽结契，他一定是把九尾封印进了身体，变成了共生关系，”斑挑了挑眉，“怎么，于心不忍了？”

“没有。”他跳出窗子。

鸣人是他的朋友，没错。在回到族内工作前，他们是三人小队中的队友，他甚至为鸣人挡过刀子。

但说到底，他是千手一系的人。和宇智波不同，千手不介意吸纳别的家族，因此尽管鸣人的父母都不姓千手，他的父亲也被选作了继承人。不出意外的话，鸣人是下一个。

曾经他也有过家族之间不必争锋相对的理念，因为鼬是这么对他说的。在之后他遇到了鸣人、小樱、卡卡西，这观念便更加坚定。但这终究是鼬给他的理念，鼬死于想要团结宇智波和千手的愿望后，便转变成了受背叛的仇恨。

为了复仇，他不会犹豫。

这次他换了策略，不再尝试潜入波风家，而是去找到了春野樱。春野樱虽然效忠于木叶，但既不是内定继承人也没有九尾在肚子里，没有被特别保护和监视起来，比较好找。宇智波和千手明面上还没有闹翻，小樱不会起疑。

他约小樱在甜品店碰面。

樱拨弄着自己的手，脸上浮着红晕。她显然还抱着年幼时的情感，完全没怀疑佐助的动机。

“我还以为我们不会再见面了。鸣人因为特殊原因不能经常露面，卡卡西老师也回去暗部了，”樱轻声说，“能见到佐助君你真的很高兴。”

“你也没办法见鸣人吗？”

“倒是可以去拜访，但是程序很麻烦，而且还有人看守。”她苦笑着摇摇头，“氛围很奇怪。”

他们坐着相对无言了一会儿。樱似乎在犹豫，佐助耐心地等着。果然，樱做了个下定决心的表情，压低了声音：“不过，鸣人这几天跟着自来也大人在颜岩附近修行，他告诉过我。佐助君想见他的话，可以去那里。”

佐助吃下一口丸子，皱起眉。太甜了。

自来也吗……他暗自思忖。不好对付，最好要避开。

他按照樱说的来到颜岩附近的树林，察觉到鸣人就在不远的瀑布附近，同在的还有另一个人，想必就是自来也。耐心地等了半小时，自来也终于暂时离开了，佐助飞过去一把小刀，正正扎在鸣人面前的树干上。

鸣人注意到了刀柄上的纸条，把它取了下来。上面用熟悉的字迹写着：是我。我在瀑布后的岩洞等你。

他的心跳顿时快如擂鼓。毫无疑问这是佐助！上次有他的消息，还是听说他被普通人抓住送去了拍卖场。吸血鬼因其外形和易于控制在黑市上很受欢迎，而作为内定继承人的他自然知晓了宇智波一族的秘密身份和与他们的矛盾。尽管不解佐助怎么会被普通人抓住，他还是央求父亲去买下佐助，但在那之前他就被宇智波斑接走了。

他左右环顾，自来也还没回来。留下一个分身后，他跳下瀑布，半空中一转钻进了岩洞。洞内坐着一个人……是佐助。真的是他。

鸣人站在洞口，脚不知道往哪放。最后他摸了摸头，笑道：“好久不见。”

“你就这么来了，自来也——”

“我留了分身，他不会发现的，”鸣人打断他，“分身是我新学的能力。”

佐助的眼睛睁大了一些。九尾居然能带来这种能力，难怪斑想要回去……

“你有什么事吗，佐助？”鸣人问。

“不能找你叙旧？”佐助反问。

他默默打着算盘。这里离宇智波族地很远，就算控制住鸣人也不能避开耳目地把他带回去。除非鸣人自己到木叶控制范围外，他再……

“我今天去见了樱，他告诉我可以在这找到你，”他说，“我猜你知道现在我们两家关系紧张。”

“我知道。”

“但我还是认为，不该是这样子。我哥哥他，”他撒着谎，“他也不会希望他最担忧的情况出现。”

鸣人捏紧了拳头，咬牙道：“我也是。我不想鼬大哥的悲剧重演。”

但你还是为害死鼬的人们工作，做他们的傀儡，保护他们的安全！

他按捺下翻涌的情绪，继续说：“你一直不能露面。我以为你忘记了。为了见你，我不惜被抓去拍卖会——”

一双手捏紧了他的肩膀。鸣人的表情堪称恐怖：“你说，你为了见我……？”

“我想确认你还是不是原先那个笨蛋吊车尾的，不行么？”

鸣人凶狠地吻了他。佐助只愣了一下。当然，他早就想到了，这家伙对待他的方式根本不是朋友，尽管鸣人自己可能都没意识到。

现在他意识到了。

佐助拽住鸣人的短袖，比起推拒更像纵容。鸣人按住他的后脑热切地吻他，渐渐把他压在了石壁上。佐助数着秒，差不多时推开了他。

“别在这里，”他眼睫颤动，“自来也要不了多久总会发现的。你先回去，我也是时候走了。”

“可是——”

“明天晚上八点，在南隘口等我。”

得到许诺后，他快速离开了木叶。只要控制住鸣人，要挟千手交出团藏，就可以完成复仇的第一步。斑答应过他。因为复仇的第二个对象是千手扉间，他们俩共同的仇人。

到了约定的时候，佐助确认没有人跟踪后，出现在鸣人面前。斑告诉过他九尾的能力除了分身外，还有不亚于吸血鬼的自愈能力，也免疫宇智波的束缚，但难以抵抗万花镜的控制能力。

先靠近他，再发动瞳术。佐助慢慢接近鸣人。

鸣人看到了他，惊喜地准备喊他，但还没发出声音就陷入了瞳术，神情变得恍惚。

佐助架住他正打算离开，突然之间鸣人砰的一声消失了。几道银锁从地上冒出来，把他牢牢捆在了地面。

熟悉的穿着运动裤的腿停在他面前。

“不是我不信任你，佐助，”鸣人声音里的镇定显然有故作的成分，“但你果然在算计我。”

“你什么时候变得这么心思缜密了？”他冷哼。

“我在你身上感觉到了斑的印记。这是我的能力之一。”

该死的，九尾到底有多少能力？

“然后他来问了我：‘吸血鬼身上会不会有另外的吸血鬼的气息’，我就猜到是斑派你接近鸣人，”身后传来另一个人的声音，“毕竟，还有始祖血统的只有他一人而已。”

佐助也认识这个声音。千手扉间，提出剿灭计划和针对宇智波的头号人物。他快咬牙切齿了。这个奇怪的银锁链显然是他专门为宇智波研发出来的秘术。

“如果你确实没有歹心，我本不会抓你，这是鸣人的要求。”扉间说，“但现在，你要跟我们走一趟了。”

“不如你跟我们走一趟吧，千手扉间？”

一阵火雨从天而降。鸣人和扉间迅速后退十几部，堪堪躲过。和术者距离过远，佐助身上的锁链退回了地底。他翻身跳起来，站到宇智波斑身侧。

“又要我来救你。”斑道。

“你本来就打算把我当作诱饵，”他摆出战斗架势，“也许我是将计就计。”

斑不再费功夫和他斗嘴，发起新一轮攻势。佐助抽出草薙剑和鸣人交锋。一般的攻击对他俩都不起作用，他寻找时机再次对鸣人发动瞳术。为了避免中招，鸣人不但要躲避斑的火雨，还要回避和他的眼神接触，给了他很大优势。

本来他的剑术就优于鸣人。

虽说九尾恢复力强，被戳中心脏也够他丧失好一会儿行动能力了。佐助的剑离鸣人不过一寸，突然之间鸣人和扉间交换了位置。

他的剑直直捅进扉间胸口。扉间比鸣人高些，因此伤口避开了要害。

“走！”他对鸣人大喊。

这次作战只带回了千手扉间。斑算计得很全，猜到鸣人如果提及这次会面，跟来的一定是对宇智波和吸血鬼都颇有心得的扉间，便故意没提醒佐助，而是自己秘密跟上。

他不打算简单地杀了扉间了事。这么做除了给木叶直接向他们复仇的借口以外没有任何作用，他也不想这么简单结果他的性命。实际上，他早就有个绝妙的计划。

他要把扉间转化成吸血鬼，然后再和他结契。想想千手看到一个对斑言听计从的扉间是什么反应吧——想想柱间的反应。

佐助听了只是冷哼一声，没有发表意见。

“吃醋了？”他戏弄道。

“别多想，”佐助撇嘴，“给我新的任务。我要去暗杀团藏。”

“还不到时候，你总是这么急。”

他急吗？

佐助陷入了迷茫。他当然急，想到团藏等人一天活在世上，他就心急火燎难以入眠。更急的是，他想不到不复仇他的人生还剩下什么。

鼬已经死了，毕竟。

如果计划顺利，鸣人也会死。

卡卡西和樱……他们可能能活着，但他们和佐助的关系也到此为止了。

只剩下宇智波斑。这个他不清楚是厌恶还是依赖的男人；或许二者兼有之。但仔细想想，他的厌恶没有理由。斑控制了他，但自从砂隐那次之后，斑再没有对他下令。

对了，下令。

“斑，”他喊另一个人，“我有一事相求。”

“你会求我还真少见。说。”

“对我下令吧，”他扭头看斑的眼睛，“给我个新的目标。摧毁世界，建立政权，或者开家渔具店，什么都行。”

斑看了他一会儿，突然冷笑起来。

“你真让我失望，亏我觉得你和我有几分相像。你的人生除了杀几个人就没意义了？你是为你哥哥活着？”

“你怎么想都好，到底帮不帮我这个忙？”

“不过，摧毁世界，建立政权……听上去倒是不错的提议。”斑亮起万花镜，做下令的准备。

佐助等着那道命令篡改他的意志。

斑突然按住了他腿根处的印记。那个部位瞬间爆发出灼烧的痛苦，佐助发出一声惊喘，疼得蜷缩起来。

“斑！你……”

他痛苦着，欢愉着，痛呼着，呻吟着。这疼痛如此鲜明，快感也如此尖锐；他曾经藉此试图压抑复仇的焦虑和内心深处的哀戚、藉此逃避现实。却从未想过，这种感觉也能带他回到现实。

他猛然意识到他活着。

“好好看着你自己，蠢货。”

end.


End file.
